futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Space (Falco)
Space Gets a Price Tag In Mid 2015 Virgin Galactic becomes the first privately owned company to send people up into space for the price tag of $250,000. The celebrity filled star trek included the likes of Lady Gaga, Justin Beiber, Tom Hanks, Angelina Jolie, Leonardo DiCaprio, Ashton Kutcher, Mila Kunis, Richard Branson and Jimmy Fallon. Gaga and Fallon Perform in Space On its maiden Voyage Lady Gaga performed a hit song and Jimmy Fallon hosted the Tonight Show from Space! These celebs ushered in a new era and rekindled interest in space. Criticisms: Though, these early space joy rides had a huge impact on bringing awareness to space. It was still polarized because only the top .1% could actually afford this luxury. Back to the Moon In the early 2020s NASA draws up plans to return to the Moon to build a Lunar Base by 2025 for resource extraction. This causes many other countries who are just starting to land on the moon with their own space programs to fight over Moon Rights. Who actually has the right to build bases on the Moon? Would America now own the Moon and would the imperialists insist on blocking other countries away from it? Other American politicians say that the argument is meant to demonize the strength of the American and other Western Space Programs. Mostly the threats were coming from Russian Media. Russia Takes the "Dark Side" Russia decides to go ahead and also build a base on the other side of the Moon, most commonly known as the dark side of the moon. This directly competes with American forces that are trying to build a lunar outpost on the Moon. Enter Mars One Mars One not only landed humans on Mars like they said they would, but using life stream technologies from Facebook, it instantly became a hit reality TV Show! Revitalizing that particular industry which has largely gone extinct due to LIfe Stream itself. If everybody could watch anybody at anytime they choose, why bother with corporate sponsored shows anymore? Unless of course, it was happening in space! A distant cousin of the Wilson Family, Barry Wilson, was chosen to become a member of Mars One causing much controversy on the internet. The internet researchers claimed that Mars One was now part of the Global Hegemony the elite used to control civilization. Nothing but a ploy to take away more of one's liberty and freedom. To this day, the Mars One team insists that the name was picked completely at random! No documents were ever recovered that proved the Wilson-Mars one Conspiracy Theory. In fact, the Wilsons didn't even invest in this particular project. Mars One succeeded in it's mission as the single most watched event in human history. The Mars Base was completed in 2040 and it was a beautiful living area for the fledgling Martian Colony. The first settlers are considered Global heroes. This event was more important to 21st century humans than JFK assassination and 9/11 combined! By 2055 100 people are living on Mars. Space Resource Wars Skirmishes constantly break out between the American Moon Base and the Russian Moon Base in the 2040s. They keep stealing resources from each other. The Americans are pleading with the Democratic US Government at the time, but there is resistance in Congress among top Democrats. They don't feel like they should help out in space issues. This is a work in progess. I think... Category:Space Category:Falco Timeline Category:Scenario